A first ever sitcom for Magdalo Partylist Rep. Gary Alejano
December 5, 2016 Tonton Gutierrez For the first time in his 33 years in being showbiz, Tonton Gutierrez is now on IBC-13 as he doing a primetime sitcom via the school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol. a revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol featuring Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. This will be produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services. one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop. Since he has a contract with IBC-13, Tonton can now enjoyed the sitcom. “I’m excited because this is my first ever sitcom. Tonton is set to have the workshop with IBC and Secarats talents. It had to collaborate the partnership of IBC and Secarats led by the owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. because of the line producer and regained the sitcom,” Tonton told the press in a story conference on Monday, November 28. The sitcom will be set in a classroom in the fictional Diliman High School for both junior high school and senior high school level, instead of Wanbol University (in the original sitcom). The production began the pilot episode last December 3, 2016 in a studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City. A revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom will be turned into a school-oriented sitcom, featuring the teen comedy trio of the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano are the three high school characters, said Tonton before the start of Iskool Bukol taping inside the Studio 5 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City last December 3. Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) is a famous character from the 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol, makes her TV comeback as the resident professor in Diliman High School in the much-awaited school-oriented sitcom. The Escalera girls like Keith (played by Keith) and Anne (played by Joyce) are the high school girls, and Raisa Ungasis (played by Raisa) is a high school classmate. “As for the three main characters, they’re totally feel-good from the original,” Tonton said. “We’re bringing back Iskul Bukol as a new title Iskool Bukol from Tito, Vic and Joey to the teen comedy trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce. It is centered the academic friendship of high school life. The original concept of Iskul Bukol as a revival will be the teen demographic at the age of 13- to 19-years-old. According to Tonton, the concept of Iskool Bukol upon learning that IBC-13 and Secarats will do a sitcom, Joey advised Tonton for his very first sitcom ever to take care of the show which had popularly been on-air for years. Tonton is the role as Keith and Anne's father Anton Escalera. The cast attended a two-day workshop under the well-known director Bert de Leon, Nilyano Retna also directs. “Originally every Tuesday din ang Iskul Bukol, and now every Saturday because of the daily primetime block for drama and fantasy.” Tonton said that IBC and Secarats management will reconsider the sitcom.